


reverse cowboy

by wilfre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alien Character(s), Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick, i cant see pyro as human honestly, yeah thats right. strap in!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: a cuddle session turns into something a little more hot and heavy.also, engineer makes an interesting discovery..





	1. first times

**Author's Note:**

> time for a little controversy

"Mmph.."

Pyro nearly purred as they nuzzled into Engineer's neck. Engineer was laying back on the bed while Pyro straddled him, arms wrapped around him in an embrace. He was only clad in a thin t-shirt and boxers, while his partner was in a cute duck-print onesie.

"Mm lrhm huh!" _I love you!_

Engineer grinned, giving Pyro a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too, sugar." They squealed in delight and nuzzled against him again, holding him as close as they could and attempting to kiss back. Engie hummed and rubbed circles in their back as they lay there peacefully, just enjoying each other's warmth and the comforting sound of their breathing. He paused as he noticed Pyro's was becoming a bit labored.

"You alright, darlin'?" He placed his hands on either side of Pyro's mask and noticed there was more heat radiating from it than usual. "Py? Do you have a feve-"

Pyro suddenly whined, lightly grinding against Engie's thigh. _Oh_.

Engineer felt his own face get hot. He tugged at his collar. This was a bit unexpected, to say the least. But this wasn't his first rodeo. Testing the waters, he rubbed his thigh into his partner's groin, unable to hold back a smirk as Pyro groaned and threw their head back.

"You like that, huh?" Engie murmured, voice low. Pyro nodded, desperately grinding against him again. "How'd you like if we took this a step further? D'ya wanna unzip your onesie, doll?" Pyro paused, understandably in Engineer's opinion. The pyromaniac had never even shown their boyfriend their face, and now they were facing the decision of jumping right to showing him their genitals. He was prepared to stop if Pyro wasn't ready, but to his surprise, they began unzipping their onesie, their heavy breathing audible. They were wearing pajamas similar to Engineer's underneath; a long-sleeved shirt and boxer briefs. Engineer stared at their bulge a little longer than he'd like to admit.

Pyro's hands hesitantly hovered over their boxers for a moment, before they reached in and pulled _it_ out. Engineer would be lying if he said he didn't gasp. Pyro wrung their hands together nervously, turning their head to the side and mumbling.

"I don't think it's weird, Py!" Engie quickly exclaimed, reaching out and placing his hand reassuringly on Pyro's arm. "I'm just a bit surprised is all, darlin'. D'ya wanna go on?" Pyro faced him again and considered everything for a moment before nodding.

Surprised was an understatement. Engineer was straight-up floored at the moment.

Pyro appeared to have both sets of genitalia. Directly under their penis was a slit that Engineer could only assume acted as a vagina. That wasn't even the oddest part.

Their penis was inhuman; he couldn't even think of how to describe it. Tentacle-like, maybe. And it was jet black.

"Turn around," Engineer commanded, and Pyro eagerly obeyed. They were pulled back into their boyfriend's lap, nestled comfortably between his legs with their head resting against his shoulder. Their breath hitched as Engineer planted a kiss on their neck while his hand started trailing down their body. He ran his fingers up and down their slit, and Pyro shuddered as he dipped one inside.

"Hah... hudda," they whimpered, arching their back as a second finger joined in. With his other hand, Engie reached down and gently grasped the base of their cock. He started a rhythm of stroking them off and fingering them at the same time while they writhed and moaned and mumbled his name.

"Looks like you're enjoyin' yourself," he teased, kissing them on the neck again. "You're so cute like this."

"Prhmm.. mmph! Drhnt sthhp!"

"You want more?" Engie murmured, voice low and thick with lust as he started stroking faster. "You're so naughty. You act so cute and innocent all the time, but behind closed doors, all you want is a good fuck, huh?" Pyro whined and shook with pleasure, face heating up at their boyfriend's words. "D'ya like this? You like someone else being in control, you like being dominated?" A shameless nod. "I bet you'd let me do whatever I want to your pretty little body, huh? Why don'tcha go 'head and tell me, doll? Tell me how much you like it. Tell me how much you want it."

"Haah.. hudda..." They began to go into detail about how much they wanted — no, _needed_  — Engie, how good everything felt, how they were his, etcetera... Though their words were muffled, Engineer understood every single one, and he blushed at how graphic his partner was.

"I was about to tell you to beg for it but looks like you've already got it covered. You're one step ahead, you naughty little thing." Pyro giggled, but their giggles quickly turned into moans as Engineer hit a particularly sweet spot inside them.

"Mmrph! Drhnt sthhp, drhnnt sthhp, prrhmmm! Mm huddaah!"

"Right there?" Engie rubbed his fingers against the spot again, and Pyro arched their back and whimpered, still softly begging. He grinned as he continued to rub the spot while his stroking sped up. "Come on, doll, you can do it. Cum for me, Py, show me how good you feel.."

Pyro nearly screamed as they reached their climax, buckling against their partner as cum splashed across their own shirt. Engineer held them and whispered to them as they rode it out, gently stroking their mask as they came to.

"Hudda.." they mumbled breathlessly, turning their head to nuzzle into Engineer once again. He grinned, starting to sit up but still holding onto his partner.

"Let's go get you cleaned up, doll." 

To his surprise, Pyro gently pushed him back down, running their hands down his chest to the waistband of his boxers, where he was pitching an obvious tent. They hooked their fingers around the waistband, looking up at him for approval. Even though their mask remained blank and expressionless as always, there was a mischevious aura surrounding them. Engineer adjusted into a comfortable position, grinned, and nodded. Tonight was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before anyone says anything.. YES i guess pyros nether regions are inspired by those of the homestuck trolls... i dont like or know anything about homestuck tho sjskjsk  
> also this is kinda what i was imagining for their peeny weeny: https://bad-dragon.com/products/kona  
> dont open that link in public


	2. yeehaw!

Fingers hooked around the waistband of Engineer's boxers, Pyro slowly pulled them down until his erection was released. Engie's breath hitched as their hand wrapped around his cock and began pumping him shyly.

"Shit, Py, you ever done this before?"

They shook their head. "Hudda huh mmphmm.." _Only to myself.._

“Well—” He groaned, tossing his head back. “You’re pretty— _ngh_ —darn good at it.”

“Hudda mm hmmphmm?” _Can we try something?_

“Ah, sure! What is it?”

Pyro sat up, removing their hand from his erection. He whined, but Pyro straddled him and started rubbing against him while they whispered in his ear.

“Hudda… mmph huh? Hudda mmph hm?” _Can I… ride you? Can you fuck me?_

Their word choice, of all things, was making him blush. He had never heard them utter a swear worse than ‘hell’. “Of course, darlin’. Do you, uhh… I don’t know how to put this — Can you get pregnant?”

They shook their head, much to his relief… and excitement.

“Would you mind if…” He rubbed their back and cleared his throat. “If I finished inside you?”

Behind the mask, blush was creeping up their cheeks. They paused, biting their lip before answering.

“Mm mmph huh.” _I’d like that._

Engie grinned and watched as Pyro leaned back, eagerly starting to remove their onesie and boxers. Once the clothes had been tossed to the side, Pyro began grinding against him again. They both whined at the heavenly skin-on-skin contact.

Engineer was entranced with Pyro’s body; though it was very humanoid, it was also very different from his own. Pyro’s slit was cool to the touch, and he shivered each time his warm cock brushed against it. It also appeared that their member was self-lubricating, and it seemed their body was a bit overqualified at its job; excess fluids dripped onto Engineer’s stomach.

Eventually, Pyro lifted themself up, taking Engineer’s cock in one hand and supporting themself with the other. They carefully aligned it with their slit and slowly but surely started lowering themself onto it.

“Shit,” Engineer gasped as he felt the blissful warmth envelop his member. He placed his hands on Pyro’s hips and moaned when he was fully sheathed inside of them. Breathing hard, they testingly rocked back and forth.

“Mmph.. hhhm…” They gave the cutest, shyest little bounce. “Hudda..”

“That’s it, darlin’,” he encouraged, voice low and thick with lust. Hands still on their hips, he guided them as they gained confidence, beginning to continuously bounce up and down. “Just like that.”

They leaned against him, whimpering his name as he started to thrust. Pre-cum was dripping from their member, and Engie rubbed his thumb against the tip before bringing the digit to his mouth.

“Hhhhmph,” Pyro whined, clinging to him as he started thrusting faster. They cried out when he pounded against their g-spot, sitting back up and bouncing eagerly, desperate to feel it again. “Dhrnt sthhp, drhnt sthhp, prrhmm prrhmm prh—MMPH!”

Engineer’s cock slid out of them with an audible _pop_ , fluids spraying over him as Pyro shook, back arched and head thrown back. They nearly collapsed after they came back to their senses, sitting on Engie’s thighs and trying to catch their breath. When they looked up to see him staring blankly ahead in surprise, they yelped.

“You.. squirted,” he stated simply. Pyro’s hands flew over their mouth, or rather, the filter of their mask.

“Mm dhmphm mmmph mm hudda huh!” _I didn’t know I could do that!_ “Huh gmph. Mm shhmphm!” _Oh gosh. I’m sorry!_

“It’s fine!” He licked his lips. “C’mere.”

They scooted forward, letting out a surprised _mmph!_ as he pulled them closer, until his face was under their slit. They giggled as kisses were pressed to their inner thighs, but their breath hitched and giggles turned to whimpers as he started licking up their juices, tongue running over their slit and the base of their cock.

They cried out and trembled as another orgasm coursed through them. Engie carefully laid them back against the sheets, kissing them until they were ready to continue.

“I’m probably not gonna last that much longer,” he warned them with a chuckle before sliding back inside. “You’re just— _ngh_ —so hot, doll.”

Pyro draped their arms around his neck and wrapped their legs around his back as he thrusted into them hard. One hand on the bed and one hand stroking Pyro’s cock, Engie grunted and panted as he fucked them like his life depended on it. Their mewls were music to his ears, and he started losing his rhythm as he got closer.

“G-God, Py,” he groaned, “I’m almost.. Shit, I-I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna—”

He cried as he released into them, buckling against his partner as they whined at the feeling of his cock throbbing inside of them.

Once he regained his composure, he pulled out with a sigh. His cock gave a small twitch at seeing his cum oozing out of his lover, and since they hadn’t finished (well, technically, they _did_ have three orgasms that night, he just wanted to give them a last one), he formed a fantastic idea. Leaning down, he took their member in his hand again, and to their surprise, started eating them out.

Their back arched and they wailed as his tongue dipped inside them, cleaning out every last drop of cum. Once he was finished there, he directed his mouth’s attention to their cock. He sucked on the tip experimentally; it was oddly sweet, even more so than their slit. They let out muffled moans as he took more of it into his mouth, and before long, they reached their climax as well. Without hesitation, Engineer swallowed, enjoying Pyro’s almost embarrassed reaction as they covered their mask with their hands.

“You’re adorable,” he murmured, trailing kisses up their body until he reached their face. He cupped their mask in his hands, pressing a kiss to their forehead.

“ _Now_ let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
